Leo's River! Book 1: Dolls Of The River
by Insanity21
Summary: After a terrible night of fighting, Leo is put in to a dangerous situation, and is sent into an epic quest. His quest : Escape the spirit world , save his sanity, stop the darkness, Free himself from all the hurt and pain, and find his purpose. That is what he will need to do if he wants to CROSS THE RIVER! (lot better than it sounds) Don't be a hater! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Leo's River **

**Story 1: Dolls Of The River**

**_Disclaimer: i do not own the turtles, fate is cruel...And I don't own the song lyrics to perspective by Kutless. _**

-_Nature, nurture, heaven and home-_

Leo did not know how much more they could stand, the Rain was hard. It was pouring down with bits of hail here and there. The ground was becoming more and more slippery. Karai, Bradford or dog pound as Mickey liked to call him and Xever/Fishface plus the foot! were too much for them to handle right now. He was just praying that they would make it home safe.

_-Sum of all and by them driven-_

Leo watched as Raph just got slammed into a wall by Bradford, Leo felt worried for a moment "Raph! Are you ok?!"

"Yeah Leo, I am fine, just mind yourself will ya?"

Leo just nodded as he went after a foot solider that appeared behind Donnie and took him out!

"Thanks Leo, go help Mickey!"

Leo than ran over to Mickey who was dodging Xever left and right but never really got a hit on him either, but with one slip up from the rain Xever was able to land a strong kick to Mickey's stomach knocking the air out of him. Leo then growled and charged at Xever and kicked him all the way to another wall knocking a few bricks out of place. "Everyone we need to leave NOW!" Leo yelled before he picked up Mickey and threw a smoke bomb. Soon the brothers disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

_XXXXXX (with Karai) XXXXX - _

_-To conquer every mountain shown-_

Karai charged at the smoke anger filling her being. "No...NO!" yelled Karai shaking her head back and forth. They escaped again, she would return a failure, a disgrace to her father..."*sigh*" she knew what she had to do.

"Mrs. Karai, what shall we do know…" asked Bradford

"You take Xever back" said Karai with a snarl

"What about you oh miss princess?" Bradford growled

"I will not come back a failure; at least one of them will go down…"

Karai knew exactly knew what turtle to take down. The one who she trusted, the one whom betrayed her….."Leonardo..."

_XXXXXX (back to Leo) XXXXX_

_-But I've never crossed the river-_

"WHAT THE SHELL LEO?" yelled Raph obviously angry by the retreat?

"We weren't handling it very well, it was time to retreat..." said Leo very calmly.

They all stood on a building far away from the ally way that they were fighting in before.

"OH WE WEREN'T! OR MAYBE IT WAS YOU WHO WASN'T HANDLING IT WELL OH FEARLESS LEADER!" yelled Raph even louder than before.

"Yeah Leo your supposed to be the leader but yet you couldn't even stop Xever from injuring Mickey" said Donnie sternly.

"Um I am fine…" said Mickey but that was ignored

"It's pouring and freezing cold out here can we go home please." Said Leo

"Don't change the subject Leo!" Donnie spoke loader

"YEAH I BET WE WOULD BE BETTER OF WITHOUT YA!" Raph yelled venom all in his words.

"I am sorry ok…I thought I was doing what's best..." Leo said trying to fight back anger, and sadness.

"SORRY DON'T CUT IT! I HATE YOUR OVERPRTECTIVENESS, I HATE THAT YOU'RE THE LEADER AND A CRAPPY ONE AT THAT! IT IS REALLY ANNOYING! I HATE HOW YOU ARE PERFECT ALL THE TIME AND TRY TO MAKE US BE PERFECT TOO! AND YEAH KNOW WHAT?! I HATE YOU!" Raph yelled but quickly his eyes went wide just realizing what he said.

Everything was very quiet for a moment as all the brothers stood there wide eyes, but Leo had felt like his entire being was destroyed. All he ever wanted was to be a good leader and brother, but with those words, it was not meant to be…

"You all hate me…I knew it….." spoke Leo just above a whisper his head down.

"N-no Leo I-I didn't mean to SA-"Raph was cut off when Leo lifted his head. Raph saw rivers of tears just running down freely.

"no…NO...NO! YOU ARE RIGHT I AM NOT MENT TO BE LEADER, WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER TO PROTECT MY BROTHERS! I AM NOT NEEDED I AM USLESS! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I CAN'T HANDLE ALL THIS!" Leo yelled hyperventilating, he just couldn't take it. It was not just this one time oh no; it happened almost every time Leo did something now and it was just making him sink it to a depression. Leo didn't tell anybody though…he supposed to be the leader strong like stone, fearless, but he wasn't. they didn't know the nightmares that plagued him every night sense the fight with the shredder….they didn't know him at all…he was nothing to them. With that Leo turned and ran, he didn't know were…just away from them.

_-Braved the forest, braved the stone-_

Leo just kept running till he hit this roof top garden overlooking the Hudson River. That was his one place of rest from his brothers; his own room wasn't even safe anymore! He sat under the small weeping willow tree to protect himself from the rain. (Wow…just wow. I didn't even realize I made it a weeping willow in, the rain, and he is sad…I see what I did there X3) Leo sat there playing memories of his failures in his head. The mental abuse placed upon him was great. He is not perfect but must be. He watched stupid space heroes and wanted to be like them, He failed as a ninja and lost to Raph in sparing, he got overly cocky and over confident and that almost got himself and his brothers caught by the shredder…. Poor Leo shivered at the cause for his lack asleep and nightmares.

"All I need to do is push myself more, I will wake up even early and I won't stop training no matter how much my so called brothers want me to stop! I won't push them anymore, with all this when the time comes I'll face whatever threatens us MYSELF! I HAVE NO ONE TO HELP ME, I MUST DEFEND MYSELF I AM MYSELF, AND THEY DON'T KNOW ME, WHAT THE SHELL IS WRONG WITH ME!" Leo yelled while clutching his head and pulling his knees up to his chest.

"I see you still like to talk to yourself"

Leo flung around to see Karai standing behind him entangled in the willows long branches drenched in rain, with that solemn look on her face.

"I am the only one who will listen" Leo said trying to shake the surprise out of his voice.

"Seem to me like you're going crazy… does Little Leo need and mental break?" said Karai as she walked closer to Leo; an evil grin gracing her face.

Leo started to feel the uneasy grabbing his swords from of his back. "Stay back Karai, I am not in the mood for this!"

_-Braved the icy winds and fire-_

"Well to BAD!" Karai yelled then all of a sudden she charged at Leo kicking out under the rain. "BUT LET ME PUT YOU OUT OF YOUR MISERY!" she yelled while she jumped into the air; lightning broke out from behind her, with a loud thunder clap as Leo deflected her blade with his own.

The Storm was starting to become stronger the small things of hail become larger (not a lot bigger) the winds blew like they had a mind of their own and was trying to blow them off the building. It was so cold, Leo felt a numbing sensation start to overcome his body as he fought with Karai.

"I-is l-l-little L-Leo g-g-getting c-cold?! Karai tried to say. Leo knew that the early signs hypothermia were upon them.

"Y-your o-o-ne t-t-to t-t-talk" Leo attempted to snarl at her.

Karai then grabbed a ninja throwing star and threw it at Leo, but Leo quickly dodged it the best he could, and watched it fly in to an electric box that quickly engulfed into flames. Leo then ran at Karai kicking her square in the gut sending her flying back, once up the charged at Leo taking out her sword and trying to slice Leo with it, the look of pure hate in her eyes.

"Y-YOU SH-SHAMEFUL F-FREAK OF N-N-NATURE!, A-ARE Y-YOU SUPPOSED TO B-BE T-THE L-LEADER?! Y-YOU CAN'T EVEN CONTROL Y-YOUR S-SO C-CALLED L-LITTLE BROTHERS!" Karai spat. As she swung at Leo slightly grazing his shoulder.

"S-SHUT UP!" Leo screamed at her as he took his swords out ready to defend.

"NO! Y-YOU DESERVE T-TO BE HATED BY T-THEM, BECAUSE Y-YOU ARE WEAK, Y-YOU ARE DISGRACFUL!, AND Y-YOU ARE A C-COWARD! HOW WOULD YOUR S-SO C-CALLED FATHER F-FEEL ABOUT YOU! I-I B-BET H-HE DOESN'T EVEN LOVE Y-YOU! "

"Y-YOU K-KNOW NOTHING A-ABOUT MY *cough, cough* LIFE, KARAI! Y-YOU ARE J-JUST A S-SICK L-LITTLE SUCK U-UP, W-WITH NO L-LIFE OF HER OWN, AND A BLACK C-COLD HEART AND K-KNOW ONE TO LOVE YOU OR TRUST YOU!

With that Karai let all her fury built up inside out. She swung her sword as fast and as hard as she could at Leo, while he deflected her with his own. He sliced her calf causing her to cry out in pain, right before she returned the and sliced plastron; now blood leaked from Leo's shoulder all the way across his chest right down to his left hip. Karai was bleeding heavily from the calf while blood also leaked from her stomach area. They were just standing there now just breathing and looking over where they were injured and the ice cold rain just became harder and harder, there hypothermia growing worse along with blood loss.

"Y-y-you *cough* *cough* k-know t-that your j-j-just some worthless d-d-doll *cough* to your s-s-so c-c-called f-family right? T-they j-just u-use y-you! *cough* Karai spoke as if trying to be sincere. "I-if you h-had j-j-just allied m-me y-you would be fine r-right now…*cough*

"Y-you c-can't be t-t-trusted,*cough* *cough* y-you are a liar!" Leo practically slurred cause of blood loss and hypothermia setting in.

" y-you and m-m-me are not t-t-that different Leonardo.."

"H-how *cough*s-so?"

"N-no one t-trust us and n-no one l-l-loves us…"

Leo had felt like his eyes were open for the first time… _"The Kunoichi's most valuable and dangerous weapon…the mind." _ Leo could remember master splinter saying that to April and his brothers, and now he can see why….Karai had finally destroyed his mental capabilities and thus was in his head.

_XXXXX- (with Raph, Mickey, and Donnie) XXXXXX_

_-Braved and beat them on my own-_

The three other turtles returned to the lair shortly after the fight with Leo. Raph or as mickey is calling him right now 'the fat jerk big brother heart destroyer' was busy sulking in the kitchen talking to his pet turtle spike.

"I don't know what I should do spike, Leo was being a wimp, and it's not like I meant to say that to him…chew on your leaf if you understand me." Raph said as spike took another bite of his leaf. "Knew you would…" Raph sighed but he remembered when Leo and him where Little, Leo was the one who gave Spike to Raph, after Leo accidently destroyed Raph's teddy in a training accident. But ever sense they met the shredder it seems as though Leo has been drifting apart.

"Raph?"

"Oh…hey Donnie…"

"Do you feel bad too….."

*sigh*"I do Donnie…I really do" tears started to run a little down Raph's face before he rubbed them away.

Mickey then walked into the room "OH IF IT ISN'T THE JERKS OF JERKS! THE KINGS IN MEANNESS!

"Hey Mickey" both Donnie and Raph said in unison.

"You guys really need to apologize…." Mickey's anger went away when seeing his other older brothers so upset about the fight. "Raph bro, you went too far tonight, and we all know Leo is not one to cry, especially like that."

"My sons…"

They all jumped when they herd Master Splinter enter with April, they were out in another part of the sewers practicing, and the turtles did not think they would be back till later.

"Hey sensei " Mickey said in sadness

The other two just nodded and looked away.

"Um guys were is Leo at?" April stated

"Yes I was wondering that as well, where is Leonardo.." sensei asked

They Turtles just shrugged and stated not knowing.

"Why do you not know where your brother is?" said Sensei starting to go into overprotective father mode.

"Well Master we got into a fight, and Leo ordered an retreat because I got hurt and the weather, then those two decided to fight with Leo and Raph told Leo he hated them and Leo just started crying and ran off." Mickey said in detail…(we all know he wanted Donnie and Raph to get there shells kicked by sensei.")

"YOU SAID THAT TO HIM RAPHEAL!" yelled a very angry master

"I am sorry OK! I didn't mean to!" Raph said

"We were just venting out at Leo…we always do.." Donnie spoke gently

"HE MUST BE FREEZING UP THERE! IN THIS WEATHER YOUR BROTHER COULD HAVE BLOWN OFF A BUILDING FOR ALL WE KNOW! HE COULD BE INJURED OR GOD FORBID DEAD!

"w-were sorry sensei" said all the turtles in unison

"My sons….we need to understand that a person especially a Teen your age can only take so much before they feel broken…..and I feel as if I had contributed to this mental abuse…."

"Sensei, you would never do such a thing" April said in shock

"That were you are wrong my children, I have been pushing Leonardo Harder than the rest of you…I just wanted to make him stronger so you all would never suffer, but now I see that me making him suppress his nightmares and Train harder has been a mistake."

Splinter than though on how Leonardo used to call him daddy or Father most of the time, but know he realized he had forced Leo out of his youth, when was the last time Splinter even said I Love you, or you make me proud Leonardo…..that's all Leo really ever wanted approval…and top notch ninja skills.

"You must go out and bring Leonardo home….." Splinter spoke

"What then Sensei.." Raph asked

"We will be having a talk with Leonardo...All of us.." Spoke Master splinter as he went to his room.

"HAI SENSEI!" They all (including April) said.

"COME ON GUYS LET GO!" Raph yelled

"YAY LETS GET BIG BRO BACK!" yelled mickey full of glee

After those two left Donnie and April started to follow, but April felt something…

"What's wrong April?" Donnie asked a bit worried "Is you 6th sense acting up?"

"Yes Donnie…I think we should hurry and find Leo" spoke April starting to get really worried

"Why?"

"I feel like something really bad happening to Leo…"

"LET'S MOVE THAN!"

Than they both charged out of the lair to find Leo.

_XXXX-(back to Leo + Karai)-XXXX_

_Yet I'm helpless by the river_

"I-I am N-nothing L-l-like y-you KARAI!" *cough* *cough* *cough* Leo looked down at his had to see droplets of blood, 'great just great' he thought to himself.

Karai walked over to Leo slowly "W-we are j-just b-b-both DOLLS LEO! W-why C-CANT YOU S-SEE THAT! THEY *cough* USE US!

Leo slowly backed away till he was near the edge that was over the river. "s-stay b-back…" he was all out of energy, it was just so cold….he did not feel anything…just cold.

Karai got close to Leo and said calmly suppressing her shivering "We all have a River, but it is the choice on whether we cross it or not.." "Dolls fall in the river and wash away my friend."

"LEO!"

"BIG BRO!"

"LEO WHERE ARE YOU!"

Karai hissed under her breath. She did not want them interfering with her plans. Leo on the other hand was actually unsure on whether or not he wanted his brothers, the fight took away a lot from him and the hypothermia was starting to make him delirious, he was both mentally, emotionally, and physically exhausted but something in him made him attempt to yell out "O-O-OVER *cough* H-H-HERE" and that of what was left of Leo's energy as he fainted near the edge only to be held up by a somehow still standing Karai.

"Guys over here! I think I heard him!" yelled April as Donnie helped her across each roof top

"Coming" the others yelled

Soon they were standing in the roof top. They looked around in horror at the scene in front of them. Blood was spilled everywhere, the fire that engulfed the electric box was starting to eat away at the plants while the cold harsh storm battled against it, the worst thing they could ever possibly see was their brother. Leo was sitting up against Karai's legs, apparently passed out. He was pale and was violently shivering with blood filled coughs, his body had blood all over it. Leaking from his shoulder all the way down to his hip. Karai looked about the same way as well but yet she was still standing, even with her damaged calf. They were not going to let her hurt their brother anymore.

"BACK AWAY FROM LEO NOW!" Raph yelled in full rage

"Yeah! You touch him your dead! And btw go ahead and call me PRINCESS, BECAUSE THIS ONE GOING TO SERVE UP YOUR EXACUTION IF YOU HURT HIM ANYMORE!" Yelled April

"Burrrnnnn" Mickey giggled somewhat trying to ignore his lifeless looking brother.

Karai then pulled out a knife from her sleeve and held it to Leo's neck. Because they were both shivering badly the knife was unsteady and already a dark line of blood rolled down Leo's neck.

"D-DON'T S-S-STEP ANY C-C-CLOSER! Y-YOU HAVE BROUGHT S-SHAME UPON M-ME F-F-FOR THE LAST TIME! AND W-WHY ARE Y-YOU ALL S-S-SO WORRIED ABOUT L-LEO NOW? LAST T-THING I-I HEARD WERE YOU H-H-HATING HIM! B-B-BESIDES Y-YOU WONT BE AROUND MUCH LONGER.."

They all stopped dead in their tracks and looked at were Karai's eyes went. Her gaze was focused in a lose wire from the electric box long enough to reach them, then they looked down and the large puddle of water they were in, they were screwed. Before Karai could get out a ninja star to cut the lose wire, Leo opened his eyes and saw what she was going to attempt to do, he then lunged at her grabbed her by the neck then the waist and fell of the edge backwards into the river.

"LEO!" Donnie, Mickey, Raph, and April Yelled as they ran to the edge and watched as Leo and Karai fell in.

As soon as Leo hit the water it felt as if a thousand million cold needle pricks hit his body, and as he tried to swim to the surface for air, he got one good last look at his brothers, and somewhat adopted sister (April) as the exhaustion in his body pulled him down into the river, and even further down into numbing darkness.

The End) - Lol just kidding! that would suck!

well anyway this took me a while, and I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! PLZ REVIEW!

Leo: Why are you so mean to me?! ;A;

Me: just shut up and wait for the reviews! -3-

Leo: well fine then...-_-!

Karai: yay alone time with LEO!

LEO: F*****K! *runs away karai chasing him*

Me: well anyway enjoy!


	2. Strings of Doubt and Life

Chapter 2:

Silence…that was all the could be heard. Cold…that's all that could be felt. Scared… that's was the product of the darkness that consumed Leo as he became lost to the world above the rushing waters. Karai was still in his grasp but yet she did not even try to break free, she was just as lifeless as him. Both without hope both lost.

_ (with the turtles + April) _

"LEO!" Raph yelled as he ran to jump into the river.

"NO! RAPH STOP!" Mickey yelled running to try and stop Raph, and with April help they did.

Donnie just stood there frozen, his brain could not function, this was to shocking for him and he fainted with a loud thump. Everyone turned and saw Donnie lying on the out cold on the roof top.

"DONNIE!" April yelled totally scared and ran to Donnie using her leg as a pillow for Donnie.

"This…it's just too much….*Sniff* I-I W-WANT L-LEO!" Mickey sobbed out of control as he collapsed to his knees and cried his heart out. Raph was already crying his heart out but instead of comforting his baby brother or helping the currently passed out one, or even helping April who was crying as well, he punched, kicked and yelled at anything he could. He was just so angry; who was Leo just leaving their family like that! WHY DID HE ALWAYS HAVE TO BE THE DAMN HERO! Who would do this to their family…? He let out a loud scream of pain and collapsed right next to Mickey.

"Guys…"

"April?"

"Let's just go home…"

"*sniff* ok" said Mickey said heart broken

"n-no" said Raph sternly

"What Raph?"

"I SAID NO! I AM NOT LEAVING HERE WITHOUT MY BIG BROTHER, OUR BIG BROTHER!" Raph yelled as he then turned and ran towards the roof edge and jumped off into the river.

_ (Wherever Leo is) _

(Leo's P.O.V)

I am lost; I don't know where I am, or who I even am anymore. I float adrift in the darkness, then I saw a bright light in the end of the darkness; don't take me for a fool, yes I know that is the entrance for the next world better known as death, but do I have really anything left to live for? I still have so many questions, but I believe I am just being really repetitive now. Its feels so warm the heat radiates from there, it feels like peace, I want to go….

(End of P.O.V)

Leo started to walk towards the light but then he hears soft sobs come from behind, he turns back towards the darkness; sees nothing, and then turns back around towards the light. He was half way to the light when he heard the sobs again but louder and when he turned around towards the darkness this time he saw in the far distance a girl sobbing on the ground. He let his compassion take over him, he ran to the girl as the light faded and disappeared.

As he reached the girl he realized that she was covered by darkness that hid her identity, and her legs were bound with black strings as strong as chains.

"I can help you" he spoke calmly

"How you can't even help yourself" the girl spoke

"Confused by this riddle he took out on of his katana to slice through the ropes with ease, but right as he pulled it out one of the ropes shot out at him and tied itself around one of his arms.

"What the?!" Leo yelled shocked. Then more ropes shot out; tying themselves around every limb, including waist and neck. Leo struggled against them but they tightened every time he moved. "LET GO!" he yelled as he struggled to get them untied.

"Don't bother your trapped just like me..." the girl spoke

"What's going on?! Who are you?!" yelled Leo

"You don't know, I don't know, we don't know….we are mere dolls Watashi no hitoshii (my equal). The shadows then moved away letting some of the girls identity to be shown...The girl was Karai.

"Karai! Explain what is going on I could help you!

"How could you help me!? You are in the same place as me! You are just too stupid to realize it…"

"Watashi o tasukete kudasai" (please help me) Leo said calmly with tears brimming his eyes

"I haven't before why should I start now?" karai spoke, and then the ropes started to pull on them, dragging them through the vast darkness and into a vast gray fog. Leo struggled and struggled against the ropes but they were too strong. He then heard the sound of fast rushing water, before karai turned to him and said…

"Mata chikai uchi ni Leo-kun" (see you soon Leo-kun)

And with that they both slipped away into the grey.

_ (with Raphael) _

As he finally reached the water he had felt the impact on which Leo had felt only minutes earlier, the same cold needles the punched his skin, and same feeling of dread… As he sank further in he started to look around, but it was very dark, one would say pitch black. Raph swam deeper following the current until he saw a flash of silver shine as a lightning flash lit the sky above the water. He wasted no time when swimming down there. As Raph reached the area; he saw some empty armor similar that of Karai's. Strange was the first thing that came to mind until he saw something red float like rose petals to the frozen moon light. He looked back at the area and there he was…. Leo!

_(with the others back on the rooftop)_

RAPH! yelled Mickey as he yelled over the edge; not believing what he was seeing! He had already lost one brother he could not handle losing another.

"Mickey! Mickey! get the shell over here! Donnie is waking up!" April said as loud as she could, but her words were a bit slurred by her sobbing.

"wha- what just happened" slurred Donnie as he sat up. suddenly his eyes went wide! "Were is Leo?...WERE IS RAPH?!" he yelled looking back and forth like a mad man.

"they went over the edge.." Mickey spoke calmly.

"no.. no that not possible.." he quickly got up and ran to the edge (dont worry he is not going to fall in too.)

"Donnie maybe you should not get up so fast! you may have hit your head hard!" April said while settling a hand on his shoulder.

"it just can't be.." tears rolling down his face Donnie felt his heart snap, but then he saw something coming up out of the river..."no it can't be? can it?"

"what Donnie?" April then looked were he was, and saw it aswell; a smile grew upon her face, she ran over to Mickey and Hugged him with all her strength, "Mickey come look, COME LOOK!"

Mickey did not know what the shell was going on (when does he? XD... sorry) but he did what he was told and ran over to the edge...He could not believe his baby blue eyes! There was Raph swimming to the river bank with Leo!

"oh my gosh.. there alive!" squealed Mickey in excitement

"don't say that yet Mickey" spoke Donnie

"uh?"

"Leo looks in really bad shape, and being under water for as long as he had... we just don't know"

"Well i guess the family doctor better get his slow shell down there!" yelled April, already climbing down a fire rail on the side of the building. Donnie was already far ahead of her jumping from rooftop to rooftop, getting closer by the second; for this was his brothers life on the line, and he was not going to waste anytime! along side him was Mickey who yelled back " still a mean stereotype!"

_(with Raph and the unconscious Leo)_

"late night swimming in a monsoon definitely not fun..." Raph panted as balanced Leo on his back, cold out of his mind. "do you see the things you get me into mr. hero." but then he got a glance at Leo; blood dripping into the rushing waters creating a pink, he was death pale, and cold to the touch. "Or is it the things i get you into...Hang on Leo.. Hang on"

End of chapter 2. DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! please review and tell me what you think! sorry this took so long also! i have been really really busy! but no fear chapters 3+4 are on there way! and a present from me to you so is a late christmas special!


End file.
